


Once Upon a Wyvern Dreary

by fenellaevangela



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: Wyvern was an old castle.





	Once Upon a Wyvern Dreary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NancyBrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/gifts).

“There's one more matter we should deal with before finishing, sir, if you don't mind.”

“Of course not, Owen,” Xanatos said. He signed the final document in the pile in front of him, then capped his pen before looking up. “It won't take too long, will it? You know Fox is due home from Argentina tonight.”

Owen, picking up the papers and filing them efficiently away in one fluid motion, nodded. “Indeed. However, that will depend on how you want to approach the issue, sir.”

“Is that so? Well then, don't keep me in suspense.”

“It seems there's another ghost haunting the castle,” Owen explained. “The signs have been subtle; I'm not sure anyone else on the premises has noticed. But I've confirmed the spirit's existence through the usual channels.”

Xanatos leaned back in his chair, contemplative. There had been ghosts in Wyvern Castle before – that is to say, persistent, localized spirits that had followed the stones of the castle all the way from Scotland and considered it to be their home. They weren't the only entities to do so, of course, but ghosts were a different sort of housemate than gargoyles were. Xanatos had had his ups and downs with Goliath and his clan – to put it in the simplest possible terms – but on a housekeeping level they couldn't really compare.

The first haunting had presented itself shortly after the stones of the castle had been transported across the Atlantic. They'd still been in storage at the docks at that point, and it was probably pure luck that Xanatos had found out about it at all, since none of the employees effected were ever willing to admit what they'd seen. Ghastly business, that one, and not something Xanatos would have wanted to deal with once the castle became his home. It had been tidily dealt with before the stones could airlifted to the tower.

The second happened after Goliath and his clan had fled Xanatos' hospitality. He'd been living in the revamped castle by himself at that point, with only Owen on as full time staff. The castle should have been quiet then. Most of the time, it had been. But other times Xanatos had heard things that simply shouldn't have been there. He wasn't an easy man to scare, but he didn't like to think about that time, at least not too closely. Honestly, he tried to forget.

Hauntings at Wyvern Castle weren't something to be taken lightly. He should probably have a discussion with Goliath about that; perhaps another time.

There was really only one option to take.

“How do you feel about giving Alexander and lesson on exorcisms?” Xanatos asked.

He almost swore he saw a smirk flash across Owen's face. “Of course, sir.”


End file.
